Welcome To Alfea High School
by Coffee and sugar addict
Summary: The Winx Club goes to high school! High school AU, no magic/transformations! (TERRIBLE AT SUMMARIES! Sorry) Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome To Alfea High School!

 **Heyo booklovers! I was watching Winx Club when this idea came out of nowhere! LOVE when that happens!** **Anyway, here's the first chapter!**

Bloom's POV

I looked at my new school and sighed. Mom and dad had moved here because they heard that Magix City was in need of a flower shop. So, it was goodbye Gardenia and hello Magix. "Hey, are you new here? Do you need some help?" A perky girl with long blond hair asked. '"Yes please! Thank you soo much! I don't know where I'm supposed to go to get my class schedule or any of my other stuff." I said, hoping she wouldn't laugh at my cluelessness. "That's easy! You need to go to Ms. Faragonda's office, she's our principal! I'm Stella, by the way. Stella Solaria!" She said and grabbed my wrist and started dragging me. "I'll take you to see her, come on!" Wait a minute, wasn't the Solaria family a major clothes designing business? "Doesn't your family run that huge clothes designing business?" I said incredulously. She nodded "Yeah, designing runs in the blood, so one day I'll take over!" She said, smiling brightly at me. "What's your name? I meant to ask earlier, but I got distracted." She laughed lightly. "My name is Bloom Domino. My parents and I moved here from Gardenia about a week ago, so I still haven't gotten used to Magix because we've been unpacking." I told her, glad that we had finally come to a stop. Dang, that girl is fast! "Well, here we are! I gotta go, but I might see you in class! See ya later, Bloom!" She yelled, waving and running backwards and tripping, but was up again super-fast as if that was normal. I looked at the door and knocked. "Come in." A voice called. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Bloom Domino, here is your class schedule, your locker combination and a map of the school. Oh, and here is a pass for your first class. You'd better hurry; Ms. Griselda hates it when new students are later. If you have any questions, come and talk to me! Have a good day!" She said, dismissing me just as soon as someone knocked- well, pounded on the door. She sighed, her face suddenly serious "Come in, Icy." I was standing up just as a tall, pale girl with white hair and a serious attitude strutted in. "Move junior!" She snapped at me. "Icy, that is no way to talk to people, apologize at once!" Ms. Faragonda ordered. Icy glared at me as if this was my fault. "Sorry", she mumbled. But once Faragonda had her back to us, she flipped me off. I glared at her and left. I've been at this school and I've already made an enemy. This was going to be a greeeeaaaaaat school year.

"Bloom Domino, I realize this is your first day but that does not give you an excuse to be 15 minutes late. Sit down next to Flora, and maybe she'll be kind enough to tell you everything you missed." Ms. Griselda said, ignoring the pass I had in my hand from Faragonda. I sat down next to a girl with long brown and golden hair. "Don't worry about Griselda. She's cranky, but she's nicer once you get to know her." She said in an undertone. I glanced at the teacher. She didn't exactly look like the happiest of people. "I'm Flora Linphea. What's your name?" She said, still whispering. "I'm Bloom. Bloom Domino." I said then jumped as the door was pushed open loudly and boy with blond hair ran in. "So sorry I'm late, Ms. Griselda! It won't happen again, I promise!" She glanced at him. "Very well, Sky. Take your seat and hopefully Brandon will tell you what you missed." He looked at me and I forgot how to breathe. _"WHAT- WHO IS THAT?"_ "Umm, Bloom? Are you alright? Bloom?" Flora said and snapped her fingers in my face. "Huh- what? Oh, sorry Flora!" I said, feeling warm. She smiled knowingly. "You're not the first girl to fall for Sky Eracklyon, you know. I've seen it at least a thousand times." She said, and smiled again. "Ooooh, Stella and the girls are going to love this!" "Girls, would you kindly stop blathering and pay attention to the lesson?" Griselda snapped. "Sorry, Ms. Griselda" we said in unison.

AAAANNNNNNNDDDD THAT'S A WRAP FOR THIS CHAPTER! What did you think? Let me know via review! Peace out, booklovers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to Alfea High School**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Heyo booklovers! Your reviews have made me very happy, and the one I received this morning was a very good start to my day, so thank you WeirdoLuvsBooks!** **I present to you, the newest chapter in my newest story!**

After Math with a purple-haired girl named Tecna was a mid-morning break and somehow Stella had found out where my locker was. "Hey girly, how are classes so far? Let me see your schedule!" a blond blur yelled all of this in my ear as it half-strangled me with a hug. "Hey Stella, classes have been OK. I've had English with Griselda, and Math with Griffin. Next I have History with my sister, Daphne, 4th period I have PE with Codatorta, 5th period I have Art with DuFour, and 6th period is Science with Whizgiz." I said, closing my locker and heading to History. "Your older sister is a teacher here? That's so cool! Maybe she'll favor you!" She squealed. "Stella!" A girl with short black ponytails said in resignation. "Sorry about her, she doesn't really have a filter. I'm Musa Melody, I'm in History next period too. Would you like to walk there together?" She asked and smiled. "That sounds great! I'm Bloom Domino, Daphne's little sister." I replied, smiling back. "Bloom! I've missed you, little sister!" I was embraced by Daphne as soon as I walked through the door. "I've missed you too, Daphne!"And hugged her back

It was finally lunch time and I was getting my books for Art and Science and was walking toward the cafeteria when I slipped on a piece of paper on the floor. My books and folders fell in a big heap and I started picking them up when a concerned male voice said "Hey, are you ok? Here, let me help you." I looked up to see the guy who had run into English late and turned slightly pink. "Yeah I'm ok, just slipped on a piece of paper. Usually I'm not this clumsy, but I guess today's an off day for me." I said, picking up the last folder and standing up. "I'm Sky, what's your name?" He asked and handed me one of my textbooks. "I'm-" I began but was interrupted by a blond blur. "Bloom! There you are, we were getting worried about you!" Stella said, then turned pink when she saw a guy with brown hair walking toward us. "Brandon!" she squealed and I swear I saw hearts in her eyes as she ran over to him. I heard someone behind me gasp and I looked behind me to see Flora blushing like crazy, looking at a guy with long blue- black hair. "We were actually headed to the cafeteria, would you girls like to join us?" Sky asked us, and we nodded and walked to the cafeteria.

Heyo booklovers! Sorry this really isn't my best work but I had an idea of how the chapter was supposed to go and I lost it. Grrrr. Read and review and peace out booklovers!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome To Alfea High School

Chapter 3

 **Heyo booklovers! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while** **I've been going nuts over upcoming senior year. School starts next Wednesday, so I may be able to squeeze in a few more updates. Now without further ado, ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

 **We were eating and enjoying ourselves and I had just been telling Sky about Gardenia when a pale hand slammed down on the table between us. "Sky, why are you sitting with this loser and her friends? I told you to come have lunch with me, remember?" a cold voice snapped. He sighed and stood and I looked up at the girl. It was none other than the rude girl from Ms. Faragonda's office, Icy. He got up and left and Icy glared at me and said to me, "Stay away from my boyfriend, JUNIOR, or you'll regret it!" She said and stalked off. I saw her catch up with two girls, one in purple and one in magenta (S's outfit may not be that color, but it looks like that to me, so I'm going with it). "That's Icy, Stormy and Darcy Trix. That's their actual last name." A girl with dark curly hair named Aisha told me, "They're seniors and bad news. There's a rumor going around that their witches." She said. "How long have she and Sky been dating?" I asked." Since about sophomore year. Why? Do you like him?" Stella teased and I started blushing but didn't say anything. "Stella!" Musa said sharply. "Maybe she doesn't want to talk about it, and that's perfectly alright." Flora said. "Like the way you two won't talk about Helia or Riven? If you two weren't so shy about your feelings for them, you would already be dating them." Stella said, twirling a strand of her hair. "Stella Solaria, that is quite enough! My computer says that if you keep pushing them like that, they won't ever say anything." Tecna said, not looking up from her IPhone. "If you two don't say anything though, you won't have dates for homecoming." Aisha reminded them. Flora put her head down on the table and Musa didn't look up from her hands. "How about you figure out what you figure out what to say to them and then Friday you talk to them after school?" I suggested**

" **What was the last question on Whizgiz's worksheet, Tecna?" I asked her. We were over at my house working on our homework and we were going to order a pizza afterwards. "Why would Helia like me back?" Flora said sadly to Stella. Stella knew who liked who, all the gossip and how to work up the courage to talk to your crush. "Weeeell, for starters, you both like nature and are quiet by nature, and you are extremely alike! He knows that if he told you something, you wouldn't laugh at him!" Stella said and hugged her. "What do I do about Riven?" Musa asked Stella and she replied, "Just talk to him! You two have got along great whenever you talked. Chances are he likes you back. You know he just ignores or sneers at people he doesn't like." She said and the doorbell rang. "That must be Aisha, she was practicing for swim tryouts. You should see her sometime, we're pretty sure she's part mermaid or something." Flora said, petting my bunny, Kiko. (Yes, Kiko is in this too, but as far as I know, he won't be as active as in the show.) We all ran downstairs to see Aisha holding a pizza, but out of breath. "You (pant) guys have (pant) got to (pant) see this!" She yelled.**

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddd that's a wrap! What did y'all think? Again, sorry this one took so long! Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome To Alfea High School

Chapter 4

 **Heyo booklovers! Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I was distracted by the horror of senior year on the horizon!Any advice for me?**

The girls ran down the street, following Aisha to what looked like an abandoned warehouse, but they could hear music coming from it. "Come on, let's go dance!" Aisha urged us. "Well, we did finish all of our homework, so why shouldn't we have some fun?" Stella said, playing with her hair. They all looked at me and I said, "Sure, let's go!"  
Inside there were pounding lights and fantastic music, and we leapt on to the dance floor. Somehow, I found myself dancing next to none other than Sky freakin Eracklyon! "Hey Bloom! What are you doing here?" He asked, having to yell over the music. "Dancing and you?" I yelled back. "The guys and I come here every time we win a game!" (It's Friday and the guys are members of the football team) "Congratulations on your victory!" I said and he smiled. We had danced through quite a few songs when we decided to go sit down for a bit and were joined by the girls and Sky's friends, Brandon, Timmy, Riven, Helia, and Nabu.(Yes, I have Nabu in this because honestly, I loved he and Aisha together and totally broke down when he died. Oops spoilers, sorry) Riven had his arm around Musa and had just kissed her on the cheek, causing her to blush like crazy. Aisha had sat down for a two seconds then when a new song came on, she jumped up, pulling Nabu with her, who got up laughing.

I glanced at my watch and nearly shrieked. It was nearly 11! "I have to get home soon, my curfew's 11:15." I said and stood up and the girls did too. "We'll walk you home; you shouldn't walk home alone this late at night." Stella said. "You girls have fun, I'll walk Bloom home, plus I was thinking I wanted to go home soon anyway." Sky said, standing up. "You two be careful at there, go it?" Brandon said sternly. Sky had told me that they had been best friends since they were kids and they were practically brothers. "We will Brandon. Honestly, you worry too much." Sky said, joking around. "No, I worry exactly the right amount! You can never worry too much!" Brandon said, jumping up from the table. (Hahaha, anyone get the reference? Tell me in the reviews ) "Ok, chill, I was just joking." He said and we walked out.

The walk was only about 15 minutes, so we talked about school and sports and such. When we got to my house, he said, "I'm glad I was able to hang out with you, Bloom. I'll see you Monday." And kissed me on the cheek and jogged off. I stared and put a hand on my cheek which was now tingling slightly. I was pretty sure I was blushing as I went inside.

 **Ok, Ok, don't get mad at me. Oy, you! "Points at a random person" Calm down wouldja? This is more of a filler chapter with bits of fluff in it. Sorry about the shortness of the chapter, but I do have other stories to update and this is my last day of freedom before school starts in (glances at clock) 23 hours. Wish me luck and send me advice for senior year PLEASE! "Puppy eyes"**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome To Alfea High School!  
Chapter 5  
**Heyo booklovers! How's life treating y'all? Sorry I haven't updated in a while, life's been uber hectic lately! To the guest who told me not to pair Bloom with Sky, who do you want paired with her then?

I wish I could say that I got to sleep in, but unfortunately I was rudely woken by a bullhorn. The owner of said bullhorn was none other than Stella. I shrieked and flailed around and glared at her. "Stella!" The girls all yelled at her and she winced and looked at them cluelessly. "What's with the bullhorn, Stella?" I asked her grumpily, resisting the urge to curl back up under the blankets. "There's a school dance coming up, and your mom showed us your closet and you absolutely need new clothes and we're going dress shopping!" she said squealing shrilly and the girls sighed in perfect unison. "Steeeellllllllaaaaaaa" I whined, but the girls shook their heads at me warningly so I took the hint. "Give me 15 minutes to get dressed."  
15 mins later, I was dressed in blue jeans, yellow sandals, and a blue and yellow crop top with my long orange hair pulled into a ponytail. Stella grabbed my hand and dragged me outside to her car, barely leaving me time to grab my phone and wallet.  
"Oooh Flora! That's the one!" I yelled as Flora came out of the changing room wearing a mint green floral belted maxi dress with shoulder length sleeves. She twirled and laughed as the dress spun around her. Tecna came out looking slightly uncomfortable in a short purple halter dress with a dark purple bow around the waist. Musa was wearing a mini hot pink kimono style dress with black leggings under it. Aisha was wearing an ocean blue knee length slightly poofy dress with one shoulder strap. Stella was wearing a short yellow dress with black lace around the waist and at the bottom. I had finally chosen a powder blue length dress with lace sleeves. "Now it's time for hair!' Stella announced, clapping her hands and we all groaned, "STELLA!"

 **Yeah I know it's a short chapter, but I couldn't think of anything else to write and I'm sooo tired. Review and let me know what you thought of the dresses I chose. I tried very hard to have the dresses match their styles, but if I was off,let me know! Peace out booklovers!**


End file.
